


Progress

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri never thought he'd get so sentimental over a dick outline.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/723774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Progress

Yuuri never thought he'd get so sentimental over a dick outline. But then here he was, blushing and cuddled up to Victor after the older man tugged him closer, laughing at Yuuri's mortification at being caught staring. It was all Victor's fault for sleeping in only his damn underwear and proceeding to wake Yuuri up with his morning wood, so could he blame Yuuri for staring?

...Staring for a...very long, too long time? To the point where Victor woke up and caught him, laughing at the mortified look on Yuuri's face before catching him in his arms and letting Yuuri hide his face in his naked shoulder.

"If you wanted a closer look, you could have just asked, naughty thing," Victor teased right against Yuuri's flushed ear, squeezing him briefly. "I'm flattered, and it's so romantic. My sweet lover, gazing at me while I'm sleeping." He said it as though he were about to swoon, and Yuuri quickly peered up at him. Victor was smirking, eyes bright with mischief as be added, "Or were you staring at something more specific?"

Yuuri hated to pout but it was an automatic thing, especially when Victor looked so smug. "...You were poking me with it," he muttered. 

Victor gave a knowing hum, still smirking as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair and making more of a mess of it. "Did you want to do something about it?" he asked, voice soft and coaxing as he went on petting Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri didn't hide his face again when his blush deepened. He couldn't deny a growing interest when...well, he _looked_ , and part of him really wanted to do more for the man beneath him.

His hand began to move almost of it's own accord down from Victor's chest towards the center of his torso, feeling a bit clumsy as he touched the responsive muscles that moved beneath his fingers, aided by Victor's deep breaths.

The older man's surprise showed itself as his smile went from delighted to soft with love, warm in his eyes and in the soft pink blush that decorated his cheeks. Yuuri swallowed and struggled to maintain eye contact, to not hide from the man he wanted to make feel good. 

Somehow Yuuri managed to keep his eyes on Victor's face, all while his trembling fingers found the top of Victor's underwear. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri leaned up to kiss Victor, heart speeding up at the sound of the sharp little intake of surprised breath that Victor took. Yuuri reminded himself to breathe and move his lips over Victor's, kissing him deep as tension gathered in his limbs and he had to be mindful of his hand's movements.

A second later he had Victor's hard length in his hand, and Victor's mouth opened under Yuuri's with a gasp. Heart racing, Yuuri licked inside it, surprised at himself as he slowly pumped Victor's dick, imitating what he liked to do to himself, what Victor did to him. Slow, teasing movements that bordered on possessive, thumb briefly moving across the leaking head and making Victor gasp and shiver.

Yuuri almost smiled into the kiss, but didn't let up, remembering just how well Victor took care of him in this regard, how he let Yuuri find pleasure in his body and also took control over that pleasure, until Yuuri thought he would die. At least he'd die happy.

He pulled away from the kiss, almost lightheaded but drunk on the growing intensity of the moment. Victor was delightfully flushed, breaths coming hard as Yuuri stroked his length. "Yuuri," he shivered out, trying to draw Yuuri back in for another kiss.

Yuuri swallowed and dodged Victor's lips to kiss his throat, tongue flicking against his Adam's apple before he mouthed his way down Victor's torso, heart beating faster and his head filling with need and anticipation, overshadowing any nerves that emerged. 

Once he lowered Victor's underwear just enough, Yuuri stared at the hard length in his hand for a moment, feeling the heat and weight of it as it dripped precum all over his hand. He wanted Victor to feel good from this, wanted to keep catching him off-guard and leave him as helpless as he made Yuuri feel.

He took Victor into his mouth, hand still carefully stroking what he held while he carefully sucked at the head, thinking of what he knew Victor enjoyed, the things Victor would do to him. He heard Victor's soft moans, felt his hand atop his head, stroking through his hair and sending warm and pleasant sensations down Yuuri's nape. And meanwhile Victor's other hand was making its way down Yuuri's back, fingers playing with the waist of his shorts before his hand dipped under the waist band to caress and gently squeeze Yuuri's ass.

Yuuri jolted a little when Victor's fingers darted between his cheeks, moaning around Victor's dick at the touch to his rim. Victor's fingers stroked and teased at the pucker, barely pushing in while Yuuri kept moaning when precum flooded his mouth and Victor clutched his hair.

Yuuri almost went limp at the little tugs to his hair, the pressure on his head as he took Victor deeper in his mouth and his ass clenched embarrassingly when Victor's finger disappeared. Yuuri's lips met his hand as he swallowed around the length, Victor's grip tightening as he moaned deeply and his hips gave a little twitch. Yuuri drew back to try and tease the head, to slowly lick the underside while he palmed the head and thumbed at the slit. Then he whimpered when Victor's fingers returned to his rim, slick and cool, and his other hand stroked through his hair firmly.

Yuuri realized how exposed he was, ass in the air as he breathed and moaned against Victor's ballet while the older man fingered his ass, nudging a finger inside and stroking firmly at Yuuri's prostate. Yuuri almost screamed, muffling his needy cry by swallowing Victor down and moaning desperately. Victor echoed every noise, unrelenting as he pushed another finger beside the first and pressed on Yuuri's prostate.

Yuuri wasn't expecting Victor to cum when he did, eyes watering as he choked a little, but he stayed where he was, still running his tongue over the head and whimpering from every stroke to his prostate until release hit him in the gut. He drew his mouth off of Victor to cry out against his pale thigh as his cock twitched and shot his load onto the bed, Victor still teasing his rim with his fingers. 

Head spinning, Yuuri crawled back up on shaky limbs, his face hot, and barely had a chance to breathe properly before Victor kissed him, deep and hard, like he was claiming a reward. Muscles twitching with aftershocks of pleasure, Yuuri draped himself over Victor's body and basked in the satisfaction that overflowed so perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I AM BACK FROM MY TRIP
> 
> I have not forgotten the WIPs. I'm just very burned out from work AND I'm in need of a new laptop too so I've been slowly updating from my phone. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> Twitter: @SandratheDuck  
> NSFW Twitter: @DucksFucka  
> Tumblr: aeriamamaduck


End file.
